Asher Livingstone When pieces come together
by kevindynamite
Summary: This story is about Asher Livingstone a student of hogwarts who s in his 5th year and he is in Gryffindor together with the normal Harry potter cast and this story will follow the original timeline too. Asher's father died a misterious death and only the ministry of magic knows the real cause of his death please leave me some tips and comments
1. When leaves start to fall

Asher couldn't sleep that night.

Today at eleven in the morning he would once again departure to Hogwarts for the fifth time. He looked to his side where the Daily Prophet lay, big letters said: 'HARRY POTTER DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'. Asher chuckled. Those idiots at the ministry are too damn afraid so they say Potter is mad? Ow well, I am sure they will come back at their statements when He who must not be named really is back and dear old Fudge lays dead in the ministry of magic with tears still on his cheeks of begging He who must not be named not to kill him.

Asher wasn't really a big fan of Harry Potter mainly because he though he got too much credit for surviving the Avada Kedavra curse but last year in the tri wizard tournament he made up for that by winning on his own.

Asher stood up and walked towards a bookshelf which was filled with tiny bottles and flagons with different kind of potions he made him self.

He was a real potions genius, he thought he received that skill from his mother who owns a potion shop in Diagon Alley. He was good with spells too because his father was an auror but he died in combat. Nothing more he knows about his fathers death since the ministry labeled it as classified.

He grabbed a tiny bottle with a light blue liquid and drank it. It was a sleeping potion he made during the Christmas holiday the previous year and now he makes them almost weekly because there wasn't a night Asher would fall asleep without any problems. As soon as he drank the potion his eyes felt heavy and he made his bed just in time.

'ASHER! HURRY UP THE TRAIN WILL LEAVE IN AN HOUR!' Yelled his mother from downstairs.

Asher opened one eye, sighed and stood up took his luggage's downstairs where he grabbed a bacon and egg sandwich from his plate in the tiny kitchen. 'Asher are you sure you got everything you need?' Asked his mother. Asher went through his standard check list. Wand, cauldrons, clothing, ingredients and other stuff he thought he might need in Hogwarts. 'Yes mom I have everything I need like always.' 'Good, good, then eat up and lets go.' said his mom while doing her hair.

On the train station Asher looked around. Same old story every time; parents hugging their children, students running around to meet up with their friends and the noise of animals in cages.

He said goodbye to his mother hugged her and walked towards the train.

Asher was a man of few words, he was an average boy that wouldn't stick out in a crowd he was tall, had long black hair, brown eyes and he always looked straight forward but he didn't really have friends. Most people in Gryffindor thought of him as a loner and an odd guy since he always read a book or was making potions but he didn't mind that. Really, it wasn't like people bullied him and he liked being alone.

Asher walked around in the train looking for an empty compartment. Most where taken by groups of friends so he just went in one that looked the most empty. When he opened the door and put his bags down he looked at the others in the compartment. He looked straight in to the eyes of Harry Potter. He said hello and sat down and looked at the other people. Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw student who was one year younger than him, Ginny Weasley who was in the same year as Luna, and Asher always found her... rather attractive but they never really talked so he didn't know what to expect, and Neville Longbottom who was in the same year as Asher and Harry.

Ginny was the first one to say something to him. 'So... Uhm, Asher is it?' Asher nodded and looked at her. 'How was your summer?' She asked. 'Hmm it was fine I guess I helped my mother in her store and read a few books nothing special really' he answered. 'And yours?' She looked at Harry and then back to him. 'Not much really you know the usual.' He nodded at her then took out a book called: Poison and love. A story about a man who was in love with a girl but she wasn't interested and he made a love potion and murdered her family with poison.

The next time he looked away from his book was when a Ravenclaw girl entered the compartment, he thought her name was Cho Chang. He wasn't really interested in their conversation so he stretched and then went back to his book but Luna said 'Hey are you wearing a bazoar as a necklace?' He looked up from his book and said 'Yes I do because-' 'She interupted him. 'Because of the green haired vampires?' She said. He looked confused at her then to the others who just shook their head. 'Yea…Sure that's why' he replied.

He went back to his book but didn't read it. Because of the green haired vampires? Is she mad or something he wondered. But then he was drawn back in his book. He was at the part where the man was poisoning the girls family, but then Ginny said something to him he started to get annoyed because he just wanted to read not talk. 'So why are you wearing that bazoar Asher?' 'Well since I make a lot of potions and poisons in my free time I like to play it safe if I ever accidentally poison myself I have at least one antidote he replied.' She smiled 'Well always one step ahead right?' He nodded and went back to his book. Ginny actually talked to me and showed interest in me he thought and smiled.

And hour or so later he stood up he needed to go to the bathroom and he walked towards it, but just in front of the toilets he ran into Draco Malfoy and his goonies. 'Well well well, if it isnt Asher?' Draco said to his friends. 'Bite me Malfoy!' Asher said annoyed 'Now now, Asher a little more respect for a prefect ' he said smiling at his badge. Asher laughed. 'The day I will show respect for you is the day I grow wings and dance the tango' he replied.

Malfoy didn't seem to like this answer because he stepped back and his friends drew their wands at him, Asher did too on them and said on a hissing tone. 'Come on give me a reason to attack you and let you walk around the school with pumpkins as head!' They looked at each other and then to Malfoy. 'Lower your wands no reason to attack him today, we will get him.' They lowered their wands and walked away. He too put his wand away in his jacket and when he did that he saw Ginny behind him.

'What the bloody hell was that all about?' She asked. 'Nothing Weasley, mind your own business' he said angry. 'Ow. I'm sorry for worrying about a fellow Gryffindor!' She almost yelled angry. 'Why should you even care?!' He yelled at her. She gave him a look that he could drop dead right on the spot and she turned around and walked back.

Why did I say that she didn't do anything wrong did she? Now he was angry at himself for yelling to Ginny for no reason he could slap himself right now.

The train stopped on the station and Asher was the first one to leave the compartment. He stepped out of the train, still mad at himself for yelling at Ginny and he went to the carriages where he sat down in an empty one which would soon be filled with a few Hufflepuff girls who only laughed, to his annoyance. He was thinking about apologizing to Ginny when they had dinner and where in the Gryffindor common room and he just hoped he didn't screw up entirely.

Once arrived in the great hall in Hogwarts, he sat down next to Lucas and sadly next to Ginny who didn't even looked at him when he sat down. Which gave him the feeling tonight might not be the best night to apologize.

He looked at the teachers table in the end of the great hall and he saw a new face, a tiny toad like women was seated next to Dumbledore. He didn't know her but after the sorting hat sang a new song about that the students should be careful this year he got to know her pretty well and he didn't like her from the start. A Ministry of magic worker here in Hogwarts that's just great he thought to himself, and then something happened which made up for that because Ginny spoke to him.

'This will be a great year won't it?' She said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2 When the dead bring questions

**Chapter 2 When the dead bring Questions**

That same night in the Gryffindor common room, Asher sat almost alone by the fire place warming his hands and thinking about what happened earlier that night.

First I got mad at Ginny for no reason and she hated me for it which I can't blame her because I had no reason to be mad at her, even I still wonder why I got mad.. Then she talked to me like nothing happened the whole time during dinner then her brother Ron was giving me angry looks.

Asher sighed.

I can't say I'm dumb, but when it comes to people I'm a two year old. Well, I'm sure even others could understand all of this.

Asher looked at the fire, still in deep thoughts, when two red head boys sat next to him and both looked at him without shame.

'Can I help you?' Asher asked uncomfortable.

'Well yes you can!' Said Fred Weasley. 'How nice of you to ask!' George said smiling.

Asher sighed he knew they were up to no good, well they always are so that's not hard to imagine.

'And with what can I help you?' Asher asked carefully. 'Well as you might know we are working on some interesting products if you catch my drift?' Fred said, still looking at him with an evil smirk on his face.

I'm pretty sure the whole school knows about that Fred.' George said, his expression changed to an formal one which Asher never had seen on him, and it almost made Asher laugh, but he managed to control himself.

'But of course we don't know how to make certain things.' George said while he kept looking at Asher for a response, but Asher already knew where this was going.

'Which potion?' Asher said and took a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag.

'I see not much words are needed here?' Fred asked.

'No, I don't mind making a potion or giving you help with it as long as there's something in for me.'

'Ah a good businessman like our selfs!' George said smiling. 'Well how about this you make the potion for us and we will show you a place in Hogwarts almost none knows about and I'm sure you will find a good use for that place Fred gave him a wink.' Asher was wondering what kind of place this could be and why did Fred knew he would find a good use for this place? Maybe so he could work on his potions in quite?

'Alright you got a deal, what is this potion anyway?' Fred stood up and said a relaxation potion.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Asher said rather loudly. 'Thats stuff you learn in your third year!'

'Well you do but thats only when you pay attention.' Said George scratching his head.

'Fine fine ill make you guys some how much do you need?' 'One liter should do for now.' George said now smiling.

'No problem ill have it by Saturday.'

The Weasley twins walked upstairs to their dorms and Asher was left almost alone. He heard some voices behind him but didn't bother to look behind him until he heard Ginny's voice talking to Granger. He looked at her and thought about how beautiful she was when she looked angry. Ginny saw Asher looking at her and she gave him something at that looked like a hidden smile. He turned his head back to the fire. Did she just really smiled to me? Or was I imagining things? The whole school knew Ginny had a crush on Potter ever since she came to Hogwarts in his second year when the chamber of secrets was opened and Ginny was possessed by a book or something like that.

The following morning Asher woke up early. He dressed himself and went down to the great hall for breakfast, on his way he caught up with Lucas.

'Good morning Asher how was your first night?' Asked Lucas sleepy.

'Well it was fine I guess took my sleeping potion again.' 'You're still on that stuff?' 'Yes of course otherwise I can't sleep but it seems you didn't had a good night?'Asher said.

'What gave that away?' He answered sarcastically.

Asher laughed and asked: 'Any reason for that?'

'Well what do you think first lesson is potions from snake?!' The students called snape snake because he was head of Slytherin.

'That's not too bad its potions its easy and we just have to accept we have him! It's been five years now.' Asher said trying to calm down Lucas who now looked tired and sick.

When they reached the great hall they sat down and they both ate a few sandwiches before the morning post arrived. A big black owl landed before him with a letter. Asher wasn't expecting a letter from someone and he didn't knew the owl.

He opened the letter.

_A. Livingstone_

_Great hall_

_Hogwarts_

_Page three The Quibbler_

_It will answer something._

_T._

Asher looked at the letter again; what the bloody hell was this all about? Who the hell is this T person?

Confused he looked around and saw that the owl was still there.

'You can go!' he said to the owl, but it didn't move it kept looking at the back of the letter so Asher turned the letter around, there was something written.

_Keep owl._

Keep the owl? Why would he give me this owl?

Asher's head started to hurt because of all these questions, then he remember that he needed to see The Quibbler.

He looked around him for one to borrow he saw that Dean had a Quibbler next to him which he wasn't reading.

'Uhm Dean, may I borrow your Quibbler for a second theirs something I would like to read.'

He looked at him and threw him the Quibbler. He opened page 3 and he immediately saw it.

_WHAT HAPPEND AT THE MINISTRY 15.5 YEARS AGO?_

_Last week we found out about what happened 15.5 years ago when the ministry of magic was attacked by death eaters the report we found gave the following information_

_on that night the ministry was indeed invaded by death eaters who seemed to be looking for something._

_we didn't found out what they where looking for but it seems that they did not found it since the Auror department came in action a few minutes after they have arrived. sadly a few lives where lost that night on our side but all death eaters where caught and are still in Azkaban the following Aurors have died fighting to protect us_

_Bill London_

_Uaine Livingstone_

_Therry Mclaine_

Asher looked at his father's name. So that's how he died, he died fighting the death eaters with his friends.

His mom talked about Mccaine and London before, they knew his dad since the first day they started Hogwarts and from the day they met they wanted to be Aurors and started researching the Dark Arts.

Then it hit him.

My dad was off that moment to take care of my mother, who was about to give birth to me. So why did he came in action while he was off? Did he knew this would happen?

Then Asher looked at the letter he received earlier did this person knew something?

Asher gave the Quibbler back to Dean and sighed now he had more questions than ever before


End file.
